


无处可逃

by mocha000



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, 桃包
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha000/pseuds/mocha000
Summary: 畸形的爱，一方持续性暴力





	无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

> 非常畸形  
> 慎入慎入慎入

Sebastian低着头用俄语说了声“对不起”，把掉下来的帽子捡起来重新戴上。撞到他的人摆了摆手，越过了他。这是个男人，穿着黑上衣，脖子露出半截纹身。  
他走出几米，又回头看了一眼，才发现不对。  
刚刚这个人迎面走过来时，Sebastian就觉得这图案眼熟，现在恍然想起来他在Evans家族每一个下属身上都见过。他愣了愣，男人已经转过身看清了他帽檐下的脸，甚至举起手机屏幕对比了一下。冷汗瞬间淌下了脖子，他没时间再犹豫，掉头向另一个方向跑去。  
他被找到了——Sebastian紧张地意识到，他又被找到了，就算逃出了美国，站在圣彼得堡的大街上，他也没法获得自由。他躲到哪里都摆脱不了Evans家族的阴影。Chris Evans该死的简直是个恶魔。  
他顺着电梯奔下楼，二层和一层都有几个男人穿过人群冲着他追过来，Sebastian从离他最近的一道出口冲了出去。俄罗斯的冬天冷得要命，Sebastian还没来得及在那座商场里买件合身的外套，寒风几乎要切断他的腿，Evans家的走狗们喊叫着威胁他，但是他不能停，他不想被抓回去。  
他来不及拉紧领口，气喘吁吁地钻着小巷。转过第五条街，追兵才都失去踪影，Sebastian深吸着冰冷的空气，深一脚浅一脚地倒退向对侧的街口，他现在只想回旅店好好冲个热水澡。  
轮胎摩擦地面的尖叫声突兀地响起，一辆商务车急刹住挡在了Sebastian身后，拉开了车门。还没等他反应过来，几只粗壮的胳膊就捂住了他的嘴、勒着他的脖子把他拖上了车。  
当天傍晚他们就回到了美国。尽管Sebastian挤在车里几个壮汉中间拼命挣扎，依然被毫不留情地铐起来裹进大衣塞上了私人飞机，落地又一路押送回了Chris的家宅。Sebastian被扔在客厅的沙发上，灯没有开，天色越来越暗，困意卷挟着他的脑袋，他却撑着眼睛不敢睡着。这是他第二次试图从Chris的手掌里逃脱，上一次他像个疯子一样跳下桥，之后差点被Chris摁死在盛满水的浴缸里。现在他又被揪了回来，还不知道会面对什么，恐惧逼着他在沙发上瑟缩成一团。  
Sebastian委屈地蜷着被铐着的手臂和小腿，终于还是敌不住疲乏，陷入了浅睡。等到半夜，他被突然地抓住领子提了起来，惊醒才发觉Chris回来了。他扭动着身体往后缩，包着他的大衣在挣动中重重地滑落到地毯上。Chris抓着他，一言不发，直到他抬起头来看向那双蓝眼睛，才被响亮的一巴掌抽在脸上。Sebastian被打得向旁边歪斜过去，Chris粗鲁地把他拽回来，又朝着另半张脸抽了一掌。他没防备，不小心咬破了舌尖，血随着喘息从下嘴唇淌了下来。Chris的手指摁住他的嘴唇，抹掉了那条血迹，随便把茶几上摆着的橘子塞进他嘴里，接着左右开弓抽打他的脸。牙齿嵌入干苦的橘皮，果实酸涩的汁水淌进喉咙，Sebastian被打得脑子发懵，迷茫里舌头顶着它吐了出来，咳嗽得一下巴血沫，模模糊糊地喊起Chris的名字：  
“……Chris…”  
Chris似乎疑惑，挑着音调“嗯”了一声，听上去又像嘲笑了。他确实可笑得很，比剧院外淋了雨的流浪狗还狼狈，到了这时候再妄图缓和他们之间畸形的情绪未免天真。Sebastian有些气恼，对自己。于是他甩着肩膀挣开Chris的手，自暴自弃地躺向另一边。Chris抿着嘴唇，嘴角的线条愤怒到僵硬。他的头发被抓住，把他固定在原来的位置，Chris能砸穿木墙的拳头落在他胃的地方，他立刻抽搐着干呕起来。钝重的疼仿佛扒开皮囊直接触碰血管似的令人难以忍受，而Chris面无表情地落下拳头，直到Sebastian流着眼泪吐出酸水。他拼命想缩成一团，而Chris始终不放开他的头，一天多没吃饭的肚子呕吐出来的液体粘在Chris的裤子上，他觉得难堪，抬起膝盖蹬着Chris的小腿。这没起到任何作用，Chris松开了扯着他头发的手，握住他的脚腕把他翻了个身。Sebastian被迫弓着身子屈辱地挤压在沙发靠背里，他感受到裤子紧绷着，勒出他正翘着屁股。巴掌落在那两团肉上，Sebastian控制不住小声尖叫起来。他受不了这个，像十三岁那年跟母亲怄气扔掉她最喜爱的花瓶而被继父狠心惩戒。Chris却总是这样，用尽所有他难以承受的方式凌辱他，他越崩溃，他的恋人似乎就越愉快。Chris迫切地想要打碎他，才能把他揉捏成乖顺的形状。  
Chris提着Sebastian的腰把他挂在了沙发靠背上。皮质的圆弧卡在他的小腹，他的头和膝盖都无力地垂下来，刚被虐待过的屁股成了制高点。脑子因为突然充血而眩晕，他的胃被挤压，吐得更欢快了，粘液顺着嘴角流满了脸颊和鼻子，积攒在地板上。他感到难以呼吸。Chris扒下了他的裤子。  
Sebastian试图从喉咙里挤出点足够愤怒的声响，他拼命扭动身体想躲避接下来要发生的。他不想这样，他可以承受得住那些虐待，但他不能承受Chris把虐打和做爱混成一团，让他像个毫无人格的性爱玩具。  
而Chris只需要轻轻按着他的背，他就一点办法都没有。冰凉的液体被Chris的手指送进他的肛门，在里面粗暴地翻搅着，他的洞就是个红酒瓶口，瓶塞一拔出来就发出清脆的声响。Chris没什么扩张的耐心，他昏沉地听着裤链拉开的声音，硬挺的鸡巴闯进了他湿漉漉的屁眼。他还很紧，肛口的肉疼得瑟缩，被那根粗大的棒子毫无怜惜地碾着。Sebastian的额头抵着地板妄图缓解眩晕，他张着嘴喘不出气，酸水和口水不停地倒流着，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。Chris操着他屁股，只抚摸着他的屁股，他又肉又翘的屁股是能令Chris满意的飞机杯，而他不是，他永远没法让Chris满意，连个听话的炮架都不是。眼泪打湿了头发，他动不了，没法擦。  
Chris上下捣着他的肠子，拍打他的屁股，揉捏他被撑开的肛口。Sebastian不想承认自己下贱地、讨好地发着抖，里面的肉吮吸着Chris的鸡巴。他听到Chris的抽气，那鸡巴往他深处顶了顶，射了进去。  
Sebastian的身体报废似的耷拉下去，像块搭在沙发上的破毛毯，依然对着高处的屁股涂满了红肿和淤青。Chris抽出口袋里精致的手帕，细细地擦干净了沾湿的手指，又擦拭起Sebastian的股沟，摩擦让他无意识地抽搐着大腿。Chris最后拍了拍他的腰，把那块布料塞进了他的屁眼，只留一个深红色的边角垂在外面。  
“你是个什么？Sebastian Stan，”Chris叫着他的名字：“你是条养不熟的野狗，是个炮机、精盆。”  
Sebastian对着地板耻辱地摇头，抽泣声支离破碎。Chris把他拉起来，让他摔在了西装冷硬的怀里。  
“乖乖待在我身边，”Chris吻着他的耳朵，轻声细语：“小野狗。”

  



End file.
